


Let Her Go

by Harmonic_Brush3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonic_Brush3/pseuds/Harmonic_Brush3
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS 3X23.If you love something, you'll let them go.(AU if Barry and Caitlin were together. And how I wish the scene where Caitlin leaves in 3x23 went.)





	Let Her Go

**Author's Note:**

> So basically, in this AU, Caitlin and Barry are together.  
> This is how I wish the scene (where Caitlin shows up for H.R's funeral) woud have went if Snowbary was canon.

When he looks at her, his heart seems to warm up as he sees her beauty. Her eyes hold so much love, but so much hurt as well, and he can't stop falling in love with them.  
Caitlin notices him looking at him and she smiles. Her smile is too lovely, her smile always made him happy. She made him happy....  
''Well, well, I see your not shopping at villains RS anymore.'' Cisco said.  
''I'm sorry about H.R...'' Caitlin said.  
Her eyes look at the ground. She feels terrible for what happened. She knows it isn't her fault, but the guilt, for some reason, still falls upon her. Another member, gone...  
''Are you coming home..?'' Cisco asked.  
''I don't have a home...'' Caitlin said.  
She avoided Barry's gaze when saying that. Her heart ached when the words came out, because she knew, Barry was her home, his heart was her home, his love was her desire, but she still didn't think that was her home.  
She felt lost, but she wanted to find out about hers on her own, as much as she loved Barry, as much as she loved Cisco.  
She didn't know what home was.  
''Cait...'' Barry said.  
He was towards her. His hands naturally start to touch her hands, and he holds them.  
Caitlin looks up at him.  
''I thought that I would never see you again...'' Barry said. ''That we would never have our first anniversary, or have our first vacation on the beaches, and I want to have all that..I mean we could be a crime fighting team with our powers, me, you, Cisco, saving the day....''  
Caitlin looks at him again. His eyes are so full of love, love she didn't deserve. She longed for him, but she knew they had to move on.  
''You have me, you have the team..'' Barry said. ''We need you...I..Need you...''  
Caitlin looks down, she takes a deep breath, she holds his hands a bit tighter, before letting them go.  
She is Caitlin Snow. But at the same time, she isn't. She's just a girl with power, who was confused, who felt different from Caitlin, she wasn't the sweet tech girl, she felt independent, and more outcast.  
But her love for the team was the same. What was she going to do..?  
And how was she gonna move on from Barry?  
Barry's thoughts was running in circles. He lost her once, and he didn't want to lose her again. When he looked into her eyes, he saw love, a loving gaze that still had hurt in them, but still had affection. How he longed to hold her, and to be with her.  
But then, he loved her.  
He was willing to let her go.  
Her happiness was all he needed. Her decisions were hers to make. And he loved her enough to let her.  
Barry Allen, would never be the same without her, but all he needed, was to know that the girl he loved was safe, that she wasn't in pain, that even if her future wasn't with him...  
Her future was still not tainted.  
''I need time...'' Caitlin said.  
Barry looks down. It's hard. It hurts. It really does.  
His chest begins to pain, sadness starts to hit.  
''I need time to figure out what I am...'' Caitlin said.  
She steps back from Barry.  
Cisco steps forward. ''Caitlin....''  
''I need you...To move on..'' Caitlin said.  
She steps away, but before she does, Barry walks to her, and turns her around. His hands presses her cheek, and she lets them. She looks into his eyes, and he kisses her, phasing his face to avoid the freeze.  
He won't let this moment fade away, and while she hesitates to kiss him back. Caitlin does, and she wraps her arms around him.  
Time stands still, and the tears come out of Barry's eyes.  
He holds this moment with him forever, remembers the touch of her lips, the electricity flowing through him.  
He remembers closing his eyes, and when the kiss is broken, he opens them to see, to see her beautiful face.  
But that's it. She looks back at him one final time.  
''Let me go..'' She said softly.  
She turns back and leaves.  
And all he can do is watch her leave. Watch her disappear from his life. He hopes to see her again. He longs for her.  
But he lets her leave.  
His world isn't broken, but it's changed.  
He walks up to Cisco. Who hugs him. Right now, he accepts it, he lets his pain wash away.  
And now he knows what he has to do.  
He has to let go of himself.  
Sooner or later it will happen.  
Barry just let go of Savitar, he let go of the dark, painful, and angry part of him. He now let go the love of his life, Caitlin.  
But now he must let himself go.  
Sooner or later, the speed force will call him, and Barry is ready.  
He is ready to continue letting go.


End file.
